


Of Beepers and Baby Rattles

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [23]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Luke and Reid have a couple interruptions. Two-shot. Thought I'd have some fun with the infamous docblocking beeper and baby rattle.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	1. Beepers

Luke and Reid were in one of the many overnight rooms they had agreed to add to the neurology wing that they had designed so many years ago. Reid was on his lunch break; unfortunately, when Luke showed up at the hospital looking dapper in a light blue, button-down shirt and khaki pants, all thought of food vanished from the doctor's mind. Reid had immediately dragged Luke to the room in which they were now intensely making out.

Luke was pinned against the wall; Reid was frantically unbuttoning Luke's shirt, while Luke's hands alternated between tugging on Reid's curls and clawing at his scrub top, trying to free it and the long sleeve T-shirt underneath from Reid's body.

Still kissing, Reid pulled Luke away from the wall to slip his shirt off his shoulders. Seeing an opportunity, Luke pushed Reid backwards onto the empty bed, while managing to hoist Reid's shirt over his head. As the two men landed on the cot with a crash, they broke apart, laughing.

"Someone will hear us," Reid said breathlessly, though he didn't really care since Luke was trailing kisses down his neck and shoulders.

"So what?" Luke mumbled against Reid's bare chest. Reid could feel Luke smiling in between kisses.

"You're right," Reid said, flipping Luke onto his back so that Reid was now on top.

Luke giggled like a teenage girl and pulled Reid's head down so their lips met in more frantic kisses.

Twenty minutes later, Luke and Reid were tangled up in each other and the thin layer of sheets that adorned the hospital bed.

"That was fun," Luke said, grinning from ear-to-ear against Reid's chest. "Made me feel like a teenager sneaking around behind my parents' backs."

Reid laughed and nodded. "We should do it more often."

"Definitely. We need to find, like, secret spots around the hospital, so no one can figure out what we're doing," Luke said, seriously thinking it through.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Dr. Hughes to find out," Reid said sarcastically.

"Of course not. He might accuse us of building these rooms specifically for this reason," Luke said.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Luke chuckled just as Reid's beeper went off.

"Damn. How long have we been in here?" Reid asked, jumping out of the bed and scrabbling in his strewn about scrubs looking for the tiny electronic device.

"I don't know. A little more than a half an hour?" Luke said.

"I'm late for surgery," Reid said, hurriedly putting his clothes back on, but he was smiling.

Luke had difficultly suppressing a smile and stifling a laugh. "At least we got to have sex this time."

Reid chuckled.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Luke asked, getting out of the bed and putting on his own clothes.

"Probably. I'll let you know if I won't," Reid said, unlocking and opening the door.

"Hmmm…maybe you shouldn't. That way I could unexpectedly show up here again," Luke said, winking as he walked into the corridor and into the elevator.

Reid stood standing in the doorway, smirking.


	2. Baby Rattles

Luke and Reid were in their apartment. They were sitting on the couch quietly watching TV, but Luke suddenly got up and walked over to the play pen, which held their sleeping one year-old daughter, Kate.

"She's fine," Reid said, walking over to Luke and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

"I know. I like watching her sleep. When Faith was first born, I would sneak into her room to stare at her through the bars of her crib. My parents always got angry with me. They were afraid I was going to wake her up," Luke said, a content smile on his face.

Reid chuckled and started kissing Luke's neck. Luke's eyes fluttered shut and he turned around in Reid's arms to kiss him on the mouth.

Reid responded enthusiastically and pulled Luke closer to him. Never pausing kissing the doctor, Luke pushed Reid backwards until they tumbled onto the couch, Luke falling on top of Reid.

Reid broke the contact only so he could pull Luke's shirt off, along with his own. As soon as the shirts were thrown on the floor, Luke's lips again attacked Reid's lips. After a few minutes of heated kissing, Luke began trailing kisses along Reid's jaw line and his neck, slowly working his way down the doctor's shoulders and onto his bare chest.

Reid squirmed beneath Luke, entwining his fingers in Luke's short blonde hair and accidentally pressing the volume button on the remote as he arched his back slightly under Luke's kisses and caresses.

Oblivious to the increase in the noise of the TV because he was much more focused on the noises Reid was making, Luke worked his way back up the doctor's chest, shoulders, and neck, until he was back at his mouth.

Immediately, Reid smashed their lips together and flipped over crushing Luke into the cushions of the couch. Luke squeaked slightly at the sudden change in position, but nevertheless welcomed the new arrangement as it was Reid now who was trailing kisses down a neck, shoulders, and a chest.

Suddenly, Reid jerked his head up and said, "Ouch!"

"What happened?" Luke asked, slightly irked at the loss of contact.

"Something hit my head," Reid said, unstraddling Luke and sitting back on the couch, rubbing his head.

Luke sat up and looked at the floor. The ends of his mouth twitching, Luke bent over and picked up Kate's baby rattle.

"This maybe?" Luke said, holding up the plastic weapon-in-question.

Just then, the heard a noise that was something between a hiccup and a laugh. Both men looked over at the play pen to find the baby, standing up, her eyes twinkling.

"She threw her rattle at me!" Reid said indignantly.

Luke was now positively guffawing with laughter.

"Maybe you should watch her sleep more often," Luke said between stitches of laughter.

Reid frowned, took the baby rattle from Luke's hand, and walked over to give it back to Kate.

"Next time just ask, squirt," Reid said affectionately before returning to the couch. "Nothing like a baby rattle to kill the mood."

"We can always put her in her crib and continue this in the bedroom," Luke whispered seductively into Reid's ear.

Reid smiled and jumped off the couch.


End file.
